Hello again
This video is a long update from Tyler. He describes how life has been for him the past year, stating that he hasn't seen any recent activity from the Lunar Children in quite some time. He says that his memory has been horrible and that he was in a coma, only waking up on January 1st of 2017. He says he woke up with a bullet necklace around his neck. He also says he had an important dream he cannot remember and doesn't recall what happened to the suitcase he was given by Helper. Details Details as of 11/8/18. Description: "Meant to upload this yesterday but had some problems and was not feeling too great either'Edit: I dont know who you people are but I am going to make the poor assumption you hold no ties with that cult. I dont know how to speak spanish and I dont think google translate is very reliable so I am sorry I cant really communicate with all of you but assuming you are here because you are on some level concerned, thanks I guess. Ill be uploading more soon when I can get my thoughts together more clearly to try and sift through all of this shit." Tags: "You have forgotten, But you still remember, The USB, Find it" Video Transcript The video begins with Tyler recording himself in his room at night. Tyler: "So hey. It's been a while. Probably about a... year? I don't know... Yeah, about a year- a little over a year. Since, uh... I've been involved in any way with this YouTube channel." Tyler is often seen squinting and rubbing his head as if he is having trouble remembering something. Tyler: "And... I've just decided to come check it out because if there's still one thing I can remember it's that today's, uh... kind of an impactful day on my life, and... in some ways this YouTube channel is involved... it just crossed my mind to come check it. And... I suddenly see I have like 14,000 subscribers, I was never expecting that, I'm- I'm a little shocked, I'm a little concerned, confused... I don't know why. I... really don't know why I have so many subscribers. I don't- I don't know where this has all come from or why there, I guess, why you're all mostly from South America, I'm not sure why that is, either. But... I guess I should start with introducing myself. Again. Or... maybe for the first time, I don't know. Hello, my name's Tyler. I, uh, started this channel I think... first upload was... two, maybe three years ago. It's really kinda hard to remember. First upload was a video of me and John and, uh... Kevin..." A very faint image of Regiminis can be seen on the screen. Tyler takes a long time attempting to remember Kevin. His memory seems to be deteriorating. Tyler: "This YouTube channel's mainly- its main purpose was just I- I... I wanted to archive some old videos of just friends before my life, you know, just started turning into shit. And I don't mean to soapbox, I mean... actually, that's exactly what I mean to do because that's what this channel is for to begin with in a way... Just me bitching about my life, a kind of video diary... Not like very orderly kept or anything, but you know, just uh... Just my thoughts. My thoughts from my- my very... sometimes complicated, sometimes not-so-complicated mind. It wasn't ever really meant to be a show or anything. And... I guess there's been some weird happenings in my life..." Tyler has a pained look on his face as he appears to be reminiscing. '' Tyler: "...And I mean really weird. Really hard to explain." ''The video cuts ahead. Tyler is now looking at his monitor. '' Tyler: "...But, uh, let me try to organize my thoughts here. Um... last year something happened to me. I'm... pretty sure in the month of June." ''The video cuts several times. Tyler: "I don't know if I got in some kind of accident... I... don't remember if it involved a break in or.. it- a- some person at all. I... don't really remember anything. I don't remember if it had anything to do with the people stalking me. It probably did. Those people, but... I was injured and I was in a coma, and I was in that coma up until a little bit after New Year of this year. I guess I woke up on January 1st. And... I've been having a really hard time remembering my life before that even happened, I mean, it's- it's not like anything crazy, it's not anything really crazy, like I can still remember my name, I like obviously remembered how to get back to my house. I remember, like, key details of my life. I remember John. I remember, uh... I guess I think I had a girlfriend at some point, um... I think... Um..." Tyler continues rubbing his head. Tyler: "I remember those people. Who they hell were they... The... something children. I don't know... The, uh, the... Sky? Space? Moon... Lunar? The Lunar Children? And I mean they never formally introduced themselves, they just kinda started invading my life. I'm... to assume it had something to do with, uh, the disappearance of Kevin, and uh... maybe John's death, I don't know. I've just been having a hard time remembering really anything. You know, finer details. I feel like a lot's happened in the last few years, but I- at the same time, I can't be sure, because... I can't remember. Makes me kinda glad that I have these videos, but looking through these videos it just kinda fucks with me more because... there's a lot of weird shit happening in the videos that I really don't remember, and then in some situations I'm... looking desperately for videos that I was sure were there, but they're- they're not." The video cuts once again. Tyler: "...Life's been good for me though for the past year. I haven't seen those, uh... those cultish people that literally kidnapped me at a point. I haven't had any run ins with, uh... the police, which is a blessing, because..." The video cuts several more times. Tyler: "I mean... I probably look like a sociopath saying this, but I- I know they're working with them... some of them, maybe all of them, I don't know. I'm- I'm blessed that even though I live in this town, I live pretty far off the grid, so I mean I don't have to be right up in their, uh... right up in their domain, I suppose. Probably a bit of a pain in the ass for them to, uh, get involved even if they can or want to anymore, I don't know. I don't know what's happened, it's almost seemed like they've died off..." Tyler takes a long pause, appearing to be deep in thought. Tyler: "But... You know... Something just doesn't sit right with me. It's... not like I forgot about this YouTube channel all together just because, you know, I forgot things. I still remembered, in some aspects, this YouTube channel. And, for about a year I'd been avoiding it, and for sensible reasons. A lot of shit's happened in my life. If you've paid attention to anything on the channel I've- I've been stalked, uh... some evil shit has gone down in my life, so you know, I don't really feel comfortable uploading every day, but... It's been rattling around in my brain you know, the uh... the memory of John and the disappearance of Kevin, and... I think about it more and more, and... while I never really got any answers, you know it was a hostage situation, I don't really have a full explanation in my own mind as to how I even got the hell out of that, but uh..." Tyler takes another long pause. Tyler: "I can't help but think... maybe this is somehow connected to John and Kevin. You know, against my better judgement I've decided to just get on this YouTube channel, and I guess just bitch about it. Bitch about my life. Bitch about how I miss my friends, I miss having a life. I mean, I shouldn't say I miss having a life, it's not like I don't have a life. Since I woke up I, uh, I've been having the most peace I've probably had in a long time. No, uh, no need to look over my shoulder 24/7, uh, no need to, uh... constantly look out my windows. Yeah, I got tinfoil on my window over there, but I mean it kinda at this point... I know I put it up a long time ago out of, uh... paranoia of being watched, but now it's just, you know... now it's just kind of a comfort thing, you know? Leave it up because, you know, it feels nice. No light coming in and hitting me in the face in the morning when I wake up, you know? But, uh... I don't know. I haven't really wanted to say this to myself... I wouldn't really say I've been an atheist necessarily at any point in my life. Uh, I know- I know John was, but uh... Some magic shit has definitely gone on in my God... God... Some magic shit has definitely gone on in... in my life during all of this shit... and I've seen some things that I frankly just don't know how to put into words for anyone on camera right now, or even to myself... And sometimes I feel like... I don't know. I feel like... Maybe I'm... this is all happening to me because I'm like fucking chosen or some shit, and I mean that sounds, now, that sounds really conceited, I guess. I don't mean chosen like I'm something fucking special, but like I'm chosen by something nasty. Something fucked has business with me. It would explain, you know, why what seems to be a, uh, cult has become very particularly obsessed with my life. I mean, there was a point where I thought you know, maybe you know, just... just cult things, just you know, wanna fucking find somebody and sacrifice them to whatever personal fucked deity that we have, uh, constructed for ourselves. But... I've managed to be lucky enough, you know, I haven't... haven't died, and it seemed like they were going through, you know, a lot of stalking, a lot of bullshit to get me, but... in retrospect, if all they wanted was to just kill someone or fuck with someone or abduct someone, they could have switched to somebody a little more accessible. Somebody who's not all the way out in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere in the woods, away from everything. But they didn't. They... seemed to be obsessed with me for years. And I don't know why. I do know whatever the fuck they're fucking with... it's real. When I was in a coma I had this dream, and... they don't want me to remember... They don't want me to remember anything, uh... Faceless... What am I talking about? I- I, uh... What was I talking about? Um... Fuck. Uh... Uh... when I woke up, I yeah, I just remembered, when I woke up I had this necklace, and I don't remember anything about this, I... it's weird because I remember something about a necklace, but I don't remember this at all." Tyler pulls a bullet necklace out of his shirt. Tyler: "This... bullet. I know I used to have a gun at some point, or... maybe I wanted one. I'm- I definitely would have wanted one, but... I don't remember having a gun that would hold bullets like this. But, uh... it's like a bullet keychain, I don't know what it is or where it came from. I don't think it's- it was mine, or maybe it was I guess, because I woke up with it around my neck... And I haven't been, like, wearing this thing forever, since I- since I woke up. I don't know why I felt the need to specify that... Yeah, yeah I've been taking it off and stuff and, uh..." The video cuts. Tyler: "But what did I receive in the mail? What? From the postman, uh, what, uh... the suitcase... I had a suitcase, uh... I had a suitcase?" Awaken.jpg appears on screen as Tyler gets close to the camera. A distorted sound plays. Tyler: "...Where did that suitcase go?" Category:Videos Category:Canon videos Category:Greth Arc